legobatmanschooltrainingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Tower
Intro Batman is on The Dark Tower looking for anything wrong as The Dementor and his Minions fly by. Batman calls Robin as he swings in and knocks-down both of them. They get up as Batman hands Robin a brick. He looks at it and shows a pitcure of The Dementor and his Minions. Robin points to the top of The Dark Tower where Professor Black is being held. Batman pulls out his wand and trys to shot Robin. Robin gets out of the way as the spell flys to The Dark Tower. Batman grabs Robin and countines walking. Part 1 You are playing as Batman and Robin in the bottom part of The Dark Tower. Shot away The Dementor's Minions. Run though a small broken piece of art. Shot a ladder and knock it down. Use magic on it the build a new stairway to another part. Run into The First Circle. Shot The Dementor to the middle part. Midtro The Dementor flys to The Higher Part. Batman and Robin jump and run into Professor Qurriel. Professor Qurriel grabs Batman and runs up the tower. Robin runs after Professor Qurriel to get Batman back. Part 2 You are playing as Batman,Robin and Professor Qurriel in the higher part of The Dark Tower. Shot a huge leave part out of the way. Run to The First Circle again and jump into The Well. The Well will take you to a very higher part. Shot The Dementor to the top of tower. Midtro 2 Batman,Robin,Professor Qurriel run to The Top of the Tower. The Dementor shots Professor Qurriel off The Tower. Batman trys to help him but he falls into The Water below. Batman walks back as Robin hands him a brick saying for The Dementor. It says "One Professor Black is true and the other false". Batman looks at The Jail Cells and sees three Professor Blacks. Batman drops the brick and flys to the ground. The Dementor gains power and is ready to fight. Part 3 You are playing as Batman and Robin on the top of The Dark Tower. Shot The Dementor and he will start to bring stuff into him. Shot his first heart down do this 4 More times to defeat The Dementor. Run to the top of the castle and pick the right Professor Black. Ending Batman is about to save Professor Black when The Dementor sends a knock-out spell at Batman. Robin unlocks the wrong one. The real breaks though and shots The Dementor. Batman and Robin look at The Dementor. The Dementor pulls up two stands. One is the ghost of Professor Voldemort and the other one is the ghost of Professor Qurriel. The Ghost Professor Qurriel atcives a killing curse for The Dementor. As The Dementor is about to escape and kill everone on the tower The Killing Curse hits him. he falls to the ground and smacks right on it. The Dementor loses his bottom. Then he loses both of his arms leaving the head and body. The Dementor shuts his eyes as he dies. His head falls over. He loses his head and body. Batman jumps up happy of defeating The Dementor. All of his minions die. Professor Voldemort leaves Professor Qurriel forever to create evil to gotham. Professor Black,Professor Qurriel,Batman and Robin leave the tower. Category:Levels Category:Year 3 Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Professor Qurriel